Buttons and Walkers
by FruityMcFly
Summary: Daryl X OC. Rated MA for language and future chapters. Daryl Dixon, in a bar with his brother meets an interesting woman. As their friendship grows, the Apocalypse breaks out. All that's left of Lucy? Two blue buttons.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

_It was a dark and rainy night in the South. The bar wasn't the best place to be during one of these nights. Not only were there drunks but more of them were inside because of the rain and not wanting to get wet. And then you had the people who had come in just to get out of the rain but ended up getting drunk because well, they were in the bar. That was Lucy's problem. Albeit she wasn't drunk she was still inside the bar due to the rain. Her car had broken down and her sister wasn't answering her phone. She was probably working. So the red-auburn haired woman was sitting quietly in a booth staring outside into the dark. The rain just kept pouring down, it seemed like it would never stop. _

_Her eyes were feeling heavy and they stung with the lack of sleep. Elbow resting on the table, her chin in her hand, she felt her eyes slowly closing. The exhaustion was overwhelming from the earlier boxing training and working out. Not only that but she had to run around the city without any means of transportation other than her own two feet. Before she knew it her head hit the table with a thud. She made no effort in picking her head back up. Lucy was way too tired and figured that she might as well get a little bit of sleep while waiting for the rain to finally stop. Even with the loud people, glasses clanking together, and yells as a few of them got into a fight. _

"_Hey, ya' think we should just wake 'er?" She could hear someone asking someone else. He had a lighter voice but the way he spoke made it obvious that he held some seniority over the person to whom he was speaking to. The person didn't answer but she figured that he gave some sort of body signal because she felt someone take a seat beside her and put his arm over her before shaking her awake. _

"_Hmm?" Lucy hummed out in an automatic response to being woken up. "Go the fuck away," she said without raising her head to see who the person was that was trying to wake her up. But she knew that if his hand went anywhere other than her shoulders she would hit him in the dick. _

"_Ah, you some fight in ya'?" The man laughed. An annoying laugh before his hand began to move toward her chest. However he stopped and groaned when Lucy's hand quickly hit between his legs. "Bitch," he hissed out as his hand instantly went to hold his crotch. _

"_Fuck off," Lucy said as she finally raised her head to see who the man was. Or what he looked like, she should say. An older man, buzz cut and wearing a vest. The other was a younger looking guy, however she would guess he was at least in his mid-thirties. His hair was short and he wore a sleeveless flannel shirt. Her eyebrow cocked when the older one looked like he was about to hit her but instead he simply got up slowly and headed over to the bar to get some ice for his throbbing groin. Her eyes darted back to the younger one with a blank expression on her face. The two stared quietly at each other before the other called him over. Daryl… _

_He stood up and headed over to his brother before walking back over. "Need a ride?" He asked indifferently. _

_That was the first of many times that Lucy and Daryl sat quietly across from each other at the bar. Although they never spoke it was sort of an unspoken agreement. They would meet there, and should one of them need a ride the other would be there to give them a lift. They didn't speak other than to ask if the other needed a ride or ask if they could get a ride. They never exchanged names nor did they speak of their past or even what happened that day. Silent companions. _

_The ritual continued for weeks. It seemed pointless honestly. Sitting across from someone only to keep quiet while sipping at some beer, never speaking about anything important. It wasn't until Lucy wasn't there at the bar for a full week that the man had told himself that should she show up again, he would actually speak to her. And sure enough Monday she was there, sitting at the same booth wearing a blue and black flannel shirt over a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair, just like always, and tied in two braids on each side of her head. A piercing in the middle of her lower lip, and she looked less than happy. Daryl walked over and took a seat across from her. They were silent for a few moments before finally she spoke up instead of himself. _

"_I fucking hate people, you know?" Lucy said in a mumble as she stared out the window. "Can you believe that someone actually hit my sister with their fucking car and then tried to blame her, as well as tried to get us to pay for his god damn bill to get his car fixed!" Her eyes darted to Daryl who was staring at her, his eyes locked onto hers. _

"_You should have tried hitting him with your car and then say you're even." Daryl voiced in a serious tone. That's what he would have done. However he was surprised to hear that this beautiful young woman had such a vocabulary. "Is your sister alright?" He added after a few seconds._

"_I should do that…" The woman mused thoughtfully. But then that would just bang up her car once more. Lucy didn't have enough money to pay for that. "She's my other half, of course she's fine." Lucy said after taking a sip of her beer. "Oh she's my twin, I mean. I'm not like one of those sick chicks who is in love with her own sister." _

_Daryl cocked his eyebrow; there were two of them? Needless to say that was kind of surprising. He had to wonder if her sister had the same eyes as her. Her left one was dark green where as her right was a lighter green, about ten shades lighter or so. Honestly it was a very interesting and attractive trait. He nodded his head, "Well that's good. At least now you two can gang up on him and beat his ass." His eyes moved down at his own beer as he drank more of it. _

"_Fuck that, two on one isn't fair. I'll just beat his ass into the ground while Shelby films it or something," Lucy said with a small smirk on her face. Obviously she was seriously thinking about it. After all, no one messes with her sister and gets away with it. "Oh, so that Merle guy you're always with… he's your brother right?"_

_The blue eyed man chuckled slightly; she was interesting for sure. Not like most women who were all about scratching, biting, and pulling hair. Or who were worried that oh, fighting makes you sweat! Or you could break a nail~. Nope, she wasn't like that obviously. The mention of Merle's name brought his eyes back up to hers. "Yup, my older brother. Why?" He rested his folded arms on the table and leaned forward slightly. _

"_He's a jackass and you're not… at least not as big of a jackass." Lucy said while shrugging a little. Her eyes once more went to her beer before her eyes moved back up to Daryl's. "I'm Lucy, by the way. __Lucrezia Grammic." She said upon realising that she had never actually said her full name. Or even just her nickname. _

"_Daryl Dixon." He replied; it was finally nice to have a name to the face. Daryl always referred to her as the redhead. He took another drink of the beer as he turned to look out of the window. It was kind of nice being able to just sit and talk about whatever instead of having to hear his brother saying 'oh and did you see that nigger over there? I bet I could beat his ass with one hand!' or something with a ring to it like that. It wasn't like Daryl didn't love his brother but it could get a bit tiresome having to always deal with him and his raving racist ways. _

"_Daryl Dixon," Lucy repeated while nodding. _

_The two began to talk. Every night, when they sat together, they spoke about nothing serious. What they did for a job, how other people really sucked, nothing too personal. Nothing too serious and nothing to denote that either of them felt more than the other was nothing but a friend. Companion to be exact, friend was too strong of a word. However one night was different. That night, as the two sat across from each other, everyone was silent as they listened to the TV announcer. There had been an outbreak of infected people. The undead were walking. That wasn't the last time the two saw each other. It was, however, the last time the two would see each other and part easily, however. _


	2. Chapter 2: Chupacabras and Jerky

Author's Note: Okay so in case you guys didn't pick up on this, the _italics_ mean that it's a flashback. Also I'm so happy already with the amount of people who have read my first chapter of this! I'm going to be publishing one chapter per week. Every Friday or Saturday I'll try to publish a new chapter! Or if I get people requesting twice a week I may do that. Only if people ask though. So until stated otherwise it'll be once a week! :D

**Chapter 2:**

_Chupacabras and Jerky_

Daryl leaned against the camper; he and his brother had managed to get away. And while Daryl had been hunting he had found the group. Needless to say they allowed him and his brother to join them. Daryl was thankful even though the more people, the more he had to hunt. He wasn't opposed to hunting for more people however. He pushed off the camper and walked over to the group who were gathered around the low fire now, cooking the squirrels that he had brought back after a quick bout of hunting. As they sat everyone was quiet, even Merle. So Daryl cleared his throat, "You know this whole thing reminds me of this one time I was squirrel huntin'." He said after biting into some squirrel meat. "Saw a Chupacabra."

Merle scoffed at his little brother, "Chupacabra my ass. You were just so messed up that ya' thought ya' saw a blood suckin' dog." He said as he sat next to his little brother. The man adjusted himself a little and put his hand on his little brother's back, "Seriously, Daryl. Ya' didn't see any Chupacabra." He said with a deep throaty chuckle. Of course he was just being playful.

"Fuck you," Daryl murmured as he ate more squirrel. His free hand moved into his jacket pocket. Inside of his jacket pocket were two blue buttons with the blue thread still woven through the holes. Daryl had tied the thread so it wouldn't come lose. His fingers gently brushed over the smooth surface and he felt an urge to sigh but he held it in. Didn't need Merle hassling him about it, he already got enough shit from him as is. Daryl looked up at the sky and something caught his eye. The moon, it was full… It made him wonder if Lucy was looking up at it right at that moment. And little did he know…

"_Shit," Lucy hissed out as they quickly moved out of the way. She and Daryl currently tried making their way home. Walking, since both had neglected to drive to the bar. But what was stopping the two was the large amount of people running around in panic. A few were just standing there balling hysterically where a few others were yelling as they walked slowly talking on their cell phones. "God damn it! Get the fuck out of our way!" Lucy ended up yelling as Daryl helped push people off to the side. _

"_Son of a bitch," Daryl grumbled; it was chaos out in the streets so the two ducked into a small store hidden in the alleyway. An organic shop that wasn't any bigger than seven feet by seven feet. There was only the store clerk there and he wasn't even paying attention. "Looks like we're stuck here until the streets clear up." He raised his hand to run it through his dark brown hair as he sighed with annoyance. There was a radio on obviously, because the gentle music playing stopped and announcer started to talk. How people needed to evacuate and head to the nearest refugee centre, stuff like that. _

_Lucy sighed. "… Hey, Daryl," she nodded to him. Once he looked at her she smiled, "If things really get shitty you just need to look up at the moon. I swear it'll make things clam down for you." She said surely. It worked her for anyway. Made things seem much calmer…_

It wasn't working. Not at that moment anyway. At least not for Lucy and Shelby. "Run!" Lucy said quietly but sternly. She and her identical twin sister were on the run. Sadly they weren't able to find a place to hide out at during the night so the two were currently running from a small herd of Walkers. The two 5'7" twins were wearing fairly decent clothing. Lucy a black and red flannel shirt over a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black and red Airwalk sneakers. Slung over her shoulders was a speargun and a sniper rifle. Also a black duffel bag. Her sister had the same except a white and blue flannel shirt and only one sniper rifle. Inside the duffel bags were clothes, food, water, bullets, a few hand runs, and a good number of hunting knives, hatchets, and other items along those lines. They both had two hunting knives strapped to their sides as well as one gun.

"Over here," Shelby said. Her hair was short, unlike her sister who had hair that went down to her shoulder blades but usually had her hair in a braid or two. Shelby ran into a store, Lucy running in right after. They quickly closed the metal gate after quickly locking the metal doors. Locking the gate the two sighed and relaxed slightly. The Walkers banged at the glass, however they weren't able to break through it. "Okay now we should go make sure there aren't any more of those damn things in here."

Lucy nodded; the two had their knives pulled out ready to attack. However once they finished they were able to relax since the back door was locked tight and there wasn't any Walkers in the small shop. There were only a few things left, luckily there was a few bags of beef jerky. The twins grabbed the rest of the bags, Lucy shoving them into her bag. Aside from two of course. The twins sat on the ground in the dark chewing on the jerky quietly. Although while sitting her hand went down to her knee high blue socks. They used to have buttons on the side, one on the outside of each. But the buttons were missing… Her lips pulled up into a smile when she remembered why they were gone. But her attention was quietly drawn back to her sister when she spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" The once OB/GYN asked curiously. "You have that spacy look on your face again." Shelby pointed out. It was only when she was thinking about something personal that she had that sad, spaced out look on her face. And lately she seemed to get that look a lot more often when things were calm.

A small smile spread across the pale female's face, "I'm just thinking about everyone who we left… you know, everyone who died. Like our neighbours, the people we worked with…" Lucy trailed off before shrugging. She looked over at the doors as the Walkers continued to bang at the glass. Her tongue trailed along the piercing that was centered in the middle of her lower lip. Neither twin missed their parents; the two had been nothing more than people who gave them food for the first sixteen years of their lives. After that, the twins got jobs and went on to finish high school and got scholarships to the colleges that they wanted to go to. Of course Shelby went with becoming an OB/GYN whereas Lucy went on to become a computer tech, along with doing some coding (among other things).

"Hey," Shelby said while putting a hand on her shoulder, "You know that everyone's in Summerland. They're probably all gathered around a really big leafy apple tree drinking something delicious with huge plates of juicy red and green apple slices with caramel dip." She said in an attempt to comfort her sister. "Oh and you know what? They are probably thinking _'damn it, we should have taken boxing!'_ Or at least self-defence classes." She said playfully.

Lucy nodded; normally she was much more… tough. She never really liked showing her soft side but because she was with her sister she felt more at ease. Her hand went up to the necklace that she constantly wore. It was a small hard plastic bottle with a cork that was secured. Inside was a small rolled up bit of paper that when unrolled said 'With love, Shelby' with a heart at the end. Of course Shelby had the same one that Lucy had written in.

The two looked back over at the door. Since they were hidden the Walkers couldn't see them, and slowly they began to lose interest. One by one, the Walkers began to slowly move on. Probably because they heard a bird or something. Either way, the twins made themselves comfortable, being as quiet as they possibly could.

Lucy's eyes were focused on the ceiling. She and her sister were lying on the floor next to each other, Shelby was fast asleep. Lucy sighed a little, her eyes slowly closing.

"…" _She stared at Daryl. They had been in the small shop for hours. Surely things had died down by now? "Here," Lucy extended her hand out to him and dropped two buttons in his hand. A small smile spread across her lips. "Something to remind you to keep your humanity when things get really shitty, alright?" She said before heading out._

_Daryl frowned a little before looking at the two objects in his hand. Two blue buttons. A light blue at the top that got darker as it went down. And in the four holes, matching blue thread. His eyes darted back up as he watched the door close. Surely they would meet up later? Either way he pushed the thoughts aside and headed out. To get Merle and then get the hell out of that town._


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifices

Author's Note: Okay so this is mainly Lucy's side. Next chapter will be a lot better guys. ;D Promise.

**Chapter 3:**

_Sacrifices_

Honestly Lucy and Shelby were having fun… Most of the time at least. For the most part the twins only had to deal with a small herd of Walkers instead of a large one like from when they had been stuck in the shop. It was fun because they were able to just make it on their own, be able to not have to worry about paying bills, deadlines, getting woken up early for an emergency, etc. If it wasn't for the walking dead it would be an ideal situation! The two walked side by side, heading toward Atlanta. The last that they heard it was supposed to be safe. Or at least safer than how they had been living for the past few weeks.

Shelby smiled softly at her sister. Now Shelby was definitely the calmer, gentler, more caring one of the two. She reached up and gave a one arm hug to her sister. "You know I love you, right Lucy?" She asked softly.

Lucy smiled but rolled her eyes, "I love you to, but what's up with the sentimental shit?" She asked jokingly. However she did lean against her sister as they walked. They were all that the other had in the world now. The last of the Grammic family, the future of their family was all in their pale hands now. Should they ever get the chance to actually ever rid themselves of the annoying Walkers and get the chance to continue on their family line anyway. As the two walked they slowed upon laying eyes on a Walker. Lucy got her Speargun from her back and aimed it at the Walker. Pressing it close to her left shoulder she squeezed the trigger. The action sent a 13-inch spear flying straight into the Walkers' head. Since the spear was straight instead of having an arrow head she was able to pull it from the Walker with ease and she quickly placed it back onto the holder, winding the thick cord back in its place.

Shelby grabbed her hunting knife, just in case. As they walked they were able to see the town of Atlanta. Their hearts stopped in their chests however upon the noise that came from behind them. Lucy looked back and stopped. "Oh, holy shit." She mumbled, "Run," Lucy quickly said to her older twin sister. As the two ran, surely enough they were being chased by a very large group of Walkers. "Shit, shit, shit!" Lucy hissed out as they ran as fast as they could. Luckily enough for the two they were able to duck inside of a small home. Lucy closed and locked the wooden door, but they were met with three more Walkers who had been roaming around the home. Lucy brought out her hand gun and quickly shot each in the head.

Meanwhile Shelby noticed that the door wasn't holding. She bit her lower lip and watched her sister take down the Walkers without even thinking about it. "Lucy," She said quickly, "The door isn't holding!" Shelby noticed the Walkers surrounding the house and beginning to pound against the windows. "… Go, Lucy. I'll hold them off." She said softly when Lucy moved next to her.

"What?" Lucy asked in disbelief, "No, no way in hell am I going to leave you!" She said seriously, "If we're going to die we're going to die together!" Lucy stated as she looked into her twin's eyes. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to just leave you here to die. No way!"

"Lucy, if we both die then all of this would just be a waste. You know me, I hate having to kill and I hate fighting. You're good at it, you're going to be able to make it further and I would." Shelby said softly, giving her sister a tight hug. "I love you, Lucy. And I'll be watching you from the other side. I swear to the Gods and Goddesses that if I see you up there any time soon I really will be pissed off." Shelby murmured. Although Lucy said nothing she knew she would agree. So she removed her duffel bag and rifle and gave both to Lucy. "Now go!" She said as she motioned forward. "Find the basement and go, I saw the cellar door while running in and there weren't any of these damn things near it."

Lucy gave her sister a tight hug and kissed her cheek before very reluctantly heading off. She found the door to the cellar and quickly went down into it. She had to force the doors open that lead to the outside. Of course as they busted open Lucy stopped and looked back. She could hear the sound of one gunshot before the sound of the door being broken down sounded. She bit her lower lip before quickly beginning to run. At least her sister was saved from the pain of being devoured…

Meanwhile, at the same time Daryl currently prowled the woods while Merle was yelling, almost beginning for his life. That damn T-Dog… he was cuffed to the roof, no way of getting off and there were Walkers surely just itching to come and eat him right up. Lucy ran as fast as she could, and upon seeing a huge truck she yelled for whoever it was driving it to stop. Although it didn't totally stop the back of it opened up, just enough for her to jump in. The woman, sporting a side braid, quickly dove into the back of it and closed the truck's back door behind her. She panted heavily, lying on the floor of the truck. "Fuck," she groaned out. At that moment she felt numb, like someone just ripped out her heart.

She was very well aware of the people staring down at her, but she just really couldn't care less. Her whole body, from head to toe, was dirty and she just felt like shit. The sound of a car siren seemed to be the only thing that she could hear at the moment, but honestly she just couldn't care less. She lost everyone now, her friends, twin, even the people who she hated but pretended to like she missed. Lucy's green eyes closed for a moment. However feeling someone's hand on her forehead she quickly opened her eyes are glared up. Some blonde girl. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The blonde retracted her hand, "Seeing if you were hot. That's a sure sign of being bit." She said matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't bit," Lucy said harshly before sitting up. "If I was I would have shot myself by now." She said coldly as she leaned up against the side of the truck. Her face was void of any emotion really.

"Why… why would you shoot yourself?" The woman asked with a furrowed brow. Suicide… it seemed like a pretty sad thing to do. "Wouldn't you just get someone else to kill you?"

Lucy laughed dryly, "And have to deal with knowing that for the rest of that person's life, they would have to bare the fact that they shot a living breathing human?" She shook her head, "Hell no. I'm not selfish like that."

And that was pretty much the last thing that she said… until the guy in the passenger seat began to talk. The mention of someone named Merle was what made her finally look up from staring at the floor. "No one is going to be sad that he didn't come back… except maybe Daryl." Her face lit up just slightly. Of course it could have just been a misunderstanding. So when he said that it was his brother she had to ask. "Daryl and Merle Dixon?" The small group looked back at her.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "You know them?"

She paused while looking at her and nodded her head a little. "So… what exactly happened to Merle? He get bit or something?" Lucy asked curiously.

The group then went on to inform her of everything that happened. Merle shooting off of the roof, the man then beating up T-Dog, Rick cuffing him to the pipe on the roof, everything. Even though she knew the two and honestly was thrilled to hear that Daryl at least was safe she just nodded quietly. At least someone she knew was still alive. Everyone went quiet until they finally arrived at the camp. As they began to hurry to get out of the truck Lucy just sat there. She was in no hurry since Daryl was out hunting. The sounds of people being so happy about seeing the loved ones that they thought was dead… it made her sick.

As the night wore on she stayed mostly to herself. Even when they built a fire and all. Lucy just stayed by herself, leaning against the camper and getting something to eat out of her duffel bag. It was going to be the first night in the whole 32 years that she had been alive that she spent away from her sister. Even in college. They managed to get an apartment near the college so they could still be together. She bit down on the ring piercing in her lower lip, staring up at the sky. As everyone began to get into their tents she simply laid on the ground. But when it began to rain she moved into the back of the van that they had come in. She just set down a jacket and laid on that, using a blanket from her bag to cover herself with.


	4. Chapter 4: Bittersweet

Author's Note: XD This is just stupid tidbits, but did you know that the Walker who was eating the deer was played by the same person who bit Amy? The producer of The Walking Dead! Also I would like to ask everyone who actually reads this a question. Don't answer the question by commenting on this chapter though, please! Send me a message though the PM's. Anyway the question is, would you like for me to update and add a new chapter every Wednesday and Friday? Or would you like for me to keep updating every Friday? Let me know! I would love to know if you guys want me to update more!

**Chapter 4:**

_Bittersweet_

Lucy stirred a little in the back of the van; she could feel sweat on her face. "Fuck," she mumbled under her breath. She sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her lose bangs. After fixing the two braids that were on both sides of her head. After that was finished she pulled herself up and lifted the back of the van's door. Her eyes closed and her eyebrows pulled together because of the blinding sunlight. Lucy felt she had a hangover, without having been drunk. It had been a more difficult night without Shelby then she thought… Pushing the thoughts from her mind she hopped out of the back of the van in time to see the women washing clothes while the men were doing other stuff. Her eyes slowly came to a guy who walked up to her. "Here," he said as he shoved a basket toward her. "You women need to hurry up and finished washin' these." The slightly plump man demanded.

The redhead snorted and pushed the basket away, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I'm not part of this group so I'm not washing anything." She said before she just walked past him. Back to the van. She grabbed her speargun, hunting knife, and a bag before she shut the back of the van after she got out. "I'll bash that son of a bitch's head in," she grumbled quietly to herself. Usually she was a lot less violent and rather more indifferent to people but she was angry at the world it seemed. Well more angry at herself than the world. Why couldn't she have been able to save her sister? Why hadn't she been the one who died instead of her sister?

All these thoughts flooded her head as she walked out into the woods. Lucy held her speargun in her hands tightly, keeping her eyes peeled for anything that moved. She stopped when she saw a squirrel running up the tree. She shot it with her speargun at a distance so that it wouldn't go deep into the tree. Carefully she walked over and grabbed the spear out of the tree and set the squirrel into the bag. Instead of winding the cord back up on the spot that usually held it she just held onto it. Rewinding it over and over was a little tiring so she just held it instead. Being very careful not to tangle it up. The redhead stepped softly, but as she went deeper into the woods her steps must have attracted something because behind her she could hear the very obvious sounds of footsteps. They weren't soft, instead stiff and sounded exactly like a Walker.

Turning around her eyes were met with those of a Walker. "Shit," she quickly backed up as it lunged at her. She dropped the speargun but luckily she remembered the hunting knife. Breathing heavily in a slight panic she pulled the knife from its sheath she stabbed the Walker in its head. It fell to the ground as Lucy backed up and hit her back against a tree. "Need to be more careful," she mumbled to herself while placing a hand on her chest. Lucy's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could swear if someone was standing next to her they would be able to hear it.

"Dead son of a bitch," Lucy picked up her speargun and using her foot to keep the Walker's head steady she pulled the knife from its head. Blood and brain matter was stuck on it, but she just wiped it off on her pant leg. Once more she walked forward and slowed when she spotted something moving. It wasn't just a Walker but an actual person. Although she could not see their face she could see the person was following a deer that had just run by. She had been about to follow the person when heart stopped screams could be heard from the camp. Even though Lucy could care less about the adults it was children screaming so she ran toward them.

What she saw when she got there was not surprising. A Walker was gnawing at the deer the person who had been tracking. There were arrows sticking out of the deer, but obviously the Walker had just smelt the blood. The others seemed surprised though that there was a Walker at all. Lucy leaned against the tree and watched as they began to beat it. It was honestly amusing to watch because they seemed to have forgotten that they had to get the Walker in the head, not attack its body. But the old guy quickly acted and lopped it off. She remained silent as they talked. The slim guy spoke up though.

"They're running out of food in the city," He said with a shrug. "Of course the rustling in the trees gained everyone's attention then and a guy whom she had already deemed 'earlobes' walked over with a gun ready to shoot. Lucy would have told them that she had also seen a Walker in the woods but it was a moot point. Beside why worry them even more than they already were. She had been about to just go back with the blondes when they seemed to relax.

"Son of a bitch!" The guy walked forward, "That's my deer!" The voice was all too familiar so Lucy turned after moving off to the side. It was… what was his name… Da—something. "Look at it, all gnawed on by this filthy motherless bastard!" He said while kicking the body.

"Calm down son, that's not helping," the old man said calmly as he eyed the younger man.

"What do you know 'bout it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond?" He said and got close to him before walking back over to the deer with a sigh. As he began to remove the arrows he said, "I've been trackin' this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp… cook us up some venison." He finished removing his arrows and motioned to the neck, "What do ya' think? Think we can just cut around this chewed up part?" He thought out loud, looking around from each person. His eyes just about reached where Lucy was half hidden but earlobes spoke up.

"I would not risk that," He said while eyeing the dirt covered male.

The man sighed, "That's a damn shame… well I got some squirrel." He looked at Rick before his eyes finally landed on the redhead. Lucy. She may not have remembered his name but he sure as hell did. His face went from slightly annoyed to surprised, very surprised actually. Daryl had thought that she had died along with everyone else or at least moved on to some place that he would never see her again. "Lucy?"

Everyone looked from Daryl to her. Since coming there she hadn't actually spoken to anyone so they didn't know her name, much less anything else. "… Dixon." Lucy said slowly. "Daryl Dixon!" She said as if she had just remembered it. Which… honestly she did. No wonder why the name Merle had sounded so familiar. But, she then remembered. Merle was Daryl's brother… he had been left in Atlanta. "Good to see you survived." She said light-heartedly. Of course she walked over to him, giving him a quick hug. "It's really good to see someone familiar, you know?"

Daryl nodded his head after returning her hug. Just a one armed hug but still. "Yeah…" He said before walking into the camp. "So Merle give you any problems?" Daryl asked but when he heard Amy say 'oh god' he turned and almost rolled his eyes while the Walker's head tried nipping at his leg. "C'mon people what the hell?" He shot it right in the eye. "It's gotta be the brain." Daryl said after retrieving his arrow. "Don't ya'll know nothin'?" Daryl walked into camp. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!" Daryl yelled as he walked closer to the RV. He set his crossbow down, "Got us some squirrel, stew 'em up."

As everyone followed him, Lucy followed as well. Although she was mainly just curious about what was going to happen once he found out the truth about Merle. She leaned against the RV and watched as earlobes began to talk to him, and then the Rick guy chimed in. In was funny to be honest. Especially when Daryl went after them with his knife and earlobes got him in the choke hold. She could clearly hear him say, "chock holdin's illegal!" It was enough to make Lucy laugh slightly. But the girls just seemed to glare at her for laughing. While they began to settle things she set the dead squirrel that she had caught down next to the ones that Daryl had thrown.

Her green eyes drifted over at Daryl who seemed calm now that Rick had said that he was going to go get him. Daryl huffed a little, but walked over to his crossbow. His blue eyes darted to her. "Did you have anything to do with Merle bein' locked up on a roof?" He asked quietly.

Lucy stared at him quietly while she shook her head. "No, I met up with them when they were driving away. Had to dive into the back of the truck," she motioned over to it, "because they couldn't stop." She shrugged her shoulders as she moved to sit down next to him as he started to clean his arrows. Lucy stared at Daryl for a moment and then looked down at her own speargun that now was on the ground. "So… Merle still a jackass, hitting on the women in the camp?"

Daryl chuckled and nodded his head, not looking at her, "Yeah. Can't say that this is surprising." He grumbled, "Merle was getting' on everyone's nerves." He was happy to see Lucy though. Not because he had a thing for her, just because she was someone who he knew before the world went to hell that didn't seem to change very much. There were so many people who changed with the apocalypse, they either got more paranoid or they got more cynical. Lucy seemed to get a little… well he didn't know how to describe the lok on her face. Agitated?

"I bet! The few times I met him I just wanted to punch him in the dick." Lucy said with a snicker. It was nice to be able to actually laugh. "… seems like we should have a beer in our hands or something, doesn't it?" She asked after going quiet for a few moments.

Daryl nodded his head, "Mhm…" He continued cleaning his arrows but glared up at Shane when he called his brother a douche bag. "Hey, chose your words more wisely." He demanded and glared at him when he said that that's what he meant.

Lucy snickered a little. Really she didn't pay much attention the rest of the time, but she did join Daryl in the truck (after removing her stuff rom it) and pretty much paid little attention the rest of the way to Atlanta. Her thoughts were mostly on her sister. God she wished she was there. Just so that she could actually meet Daryl, she'd like him. Probably think he was funny. Make some sort of joke on something like him being almost the same height as Lucy (Shelby was 6 feet tall whereas Lucy was only 5'7"). When they stopped she looked around but got out with the others.

It was almost enough to make her snicker when Rick said that they were going to have a conversation of which was more important. Well actually which was closer: the bag of guns or Merle. Who cared about which was closer? Merle was a human god damn it. Thankfully Glenn confirmed that Merle was closer.

"What are we going to do once we get Merle?" Lucy asked quietly as they hurried to the building. "I mean what if Merle ends up getting pissed off ? Then he'll probably be really loud and shit. Are you guys going to take him back to the truck and just wait? Because he probably won't want to go along with whatever you guys want. Especially you, Rick." She said looking at the cop. "I'm not saying that Merle isn't important," Lucy added looking at Daryl who was now glaring at her. "He is, we just need to think this through better."

Rick looked at her and sighed before looking over at Daryl. "When we do get Merle you take him back to the truck and wait for us." He ordered and the man just nodded. Daryl just wanted his brother back and to make sure that he was safe with him. It did piss him off when Lucy seemed to be against getting Merle at first. However he was pleased that she seemed to agree that he was important.

As they got to the building, hurrying up the stairs, Daryl was impatient even when T-Dog was cutting the chain. Once it was cut he kicked in the door. "Merle! Merle!" He yelled while looking around the building. But he stopped, eyes wide, "No! No!" He yelled when he saw the hand on the ground. Bloody, next to bloody hand cuffs. Everyone stopped, their eyes on the hand. Lucy frowned and walked over to Daryl, putting her hand on his shoulder before pulling him into another hug. Poor bastard…


End file.
